Secrets
by Everlasting Chemistry
Summary: Oneshot. Aangst. Zutara. All you need to know


Do you ever just get those weird inspirations when you're just lying in bed thinking? Well that's basically what the caused this oneshot to exist. :D Most of it is in Aang's point of view until I say 2 weeks later. That's just normal 3rd person. Well actually, I really don't know which point of view. Just know most of the time _he_ is Aang. I guess that explains it. Oh and **_him_** is most likely the "earthbender". Any who I'm just going to stop my worthless babbling and give you guys the oneshot.

**I do not, and most likely never will, own Avatar. I wish I could though. **

* * *

An unforgivable pain seared across his heart as he watched Katara wave gently to a young earthbender. The earthbender gave a lighthearted wave to her in return and offered Katara a soft smile. Then the young man turned around and walked away with his stout…grandfather? Possibly an uncle. The stout older man said with a raised brow," My brother would never had allowed you to do this, yet I will. As long as we get some tea and you do not try making it again nephew, I will show no complaint. "

He could hear the man throaty laughter as the young earthbender gave a sorrowful look towards Katara. She was gazing at him in return longingly as they walked out of his line of vision across the sunny horizon. Katara looked towards the horizon as a slient tear made its way across her tan face. There were so many reason why he couldn't be with her.

When her chocolate waves of shining hair cascaded down her slim shoulders falling along her back, she would stare into the cracking and sparking fire, the depths of its beauty warming her lonely soul. He was watching.

When she glanced behind them and searched the perimeter,her oceanic eyes scanning hopefully after hearing about **_him_**. He would be watching

When she slipped out of the furry sleeping bag of her prison, out into the woods to meet him, to kiss him passionately, her eyes glowing with burning desire; He was watching.

When the green clad young man scooped her up and held her against his muscular chest, his golden eyes melting into her sapphire pools with loving passion, He was watching.

When she pretended to slip so should would trip and fall into his awaiting arms to be captured on their run to escape, and later come back unscathed. He was watching.

She never bother to look for a flash or orange and yellow in the moonlight when to went to her lover. She never bothered to notice that gray orbs were concentrating on following her every movement. Nevertheless, they where there. Waiting , watching, and cringing in pain at every sign of affection, every time that young "earthbender" made her laugh, or made her eyes glitter with delight. His heart broke , tore , and crumbled under every single caring action **_he_** made towards the beautiful waterbender he had fallen for since the day of the iceberg.

While Katara lied, and said she went to look for fire wood, when he knew full well who she was meeting, she never cared. While all of those facts should have hurt him, it didn't. Her lying and deceiving didn't cause him pain.

It was because Aang always knew. That earthbender was no earthbender, all those nights when Katara returned from "gathering logs" and "talking a walk" with her cheeks flushed and a red and blue pendant curled around her slim neck, that he and Katara would never be.

_**Two weeks later**_

"Sokka, Aang, I would like you to meet my fiancé and his uncle." Katara smiled walking hand in hand with a green clad man, and an old stout one trailing behind them. Aang just stared at the trio emotionlessly. Sokka had a spaz attack and began yelling. Katara let go of the young man's hand and explained a whole year of secret meetings and shared kisses in a mere five minuets. Sokka's eyes still shone with betrayal and mistrust until he saw the young man kiss Katara on the head softly and Katara rested herself onto his chest. Sokka's eyes soften and mistrust flickered and betrayal disappeared.

Sokka then smiled upon Katara and gave the old man a hug and then stood next to the younger man. Their heights rivaled though the young man was still slightly taller. The finality of the moment Aang knew was coming severed his tarnished heart to bits, and then none was left. Sokka gave the young man a firm handshake, his eyes giving a slight warning before saying with slight pride and contentment," Welcome to the family Zuko."

* * *

Yeah. This isn't very good and description is really off and Sokka probably wouldn't have approved but I'm trying to show a more mature side of him and THE ENDING WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED OUT IF DIDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY! Lol. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please tell me what I need to work on in my writing. That would be even more appreciated. But try and put both in if you review.

Toodles!

EVeRLaSTiNG CHEMiSTRY


End file.
